disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Ultimate Experience
Disneyland Ultimate Experience is a Disney theme park located in Las Vegas, Nevada, and opened in 2023. Rides Walt Disney Animation Studios Park * Snow White's Scary Adventure * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * El Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan's Flight * Sleeping Beauty Castle * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Tarzan's Treehouse * DINOSAUR: The Ride * Stitch's Great Escape * Tangled Boat Ride * Ride-It Ralph * Frozen Ever After * Big Hero 6: Flight Through San Fransokyo * Zootopia: Police Chase Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Slinky Dog Dash * Woody's Round-Up * Alien Swirling Saucers * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Radiator Springs Racers * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... * Incredi-COASTER LucasLand Plaza * Strange Magic: The Musical * Willow: The Ride Star Wars Land * Star Tours * Millennium Falcon: Smuggler's Run * Star Wars:Rise of the Resistance Indiana Jones Park * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril Marvel Super Hero Land * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Incredible Hulk * Storm Force Acceleration * Doctor Doom's Drop of Doom Avengers Land * Avengers Ride shared from California Adventure * Avengers Ride shared from Hong Kong Disneyland * Iron Man Experience * Iron Man Roller Coaster * Marvel Super Heroes United * Doctor Strange: Journey Through the Mystic Arts * Spider-man Ride * Ant-Man & the Wasp: Nano Battle Guardians of the Galaxy World * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Guardians of the galaxy Roller Coaster Fox Plaza * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Passage * Alien: The Ride * Predator: The Ride Blue Sky Studios Land * Ice Age Roller Coaster * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Buck's Flying Dinos * VR Coaster Through Ice Age films * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Ferdinand Drop Tower * Spies in Disguise: Lance Sterling in Trouble Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster: Mark II * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Chaos Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet * The Murder is Limitless * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Quahog, Rhode Island * Brian & Stewie's World Tour * Peter & Lois' CGI Vehicle Stunt Show * Stewie's Homemade Roller Coaster made out of Stewie's Inventions Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks